The Burrow
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Set at the beginning of HBP. Quote challenge set by bloodyhell92 Rated M to be safe


-

The Burrow

It was the last week of the summer holidays and everyone had gone to the Burrow. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Remus were all sitting at the dining room table eating their first lunch together since the battle.

Fred and George were examining their stash of sweets as they had just finished eating when Fred said "Alright!! Who stole my stash of lollipops?!" glaring immediately at Ron.

"It wasn't me! Why do you always assume it's me?" Ron cried, getting up from the table and letting Errol in as he had been repeatedly bashing his head on the window for the past five minutes in an attempt at getting in.

"Maybe because it usually _is_ you?" Fred replied, shaking his head and checking behind the sofa for the lollipops.

"Leave Ron alone George," Molly shouted at Fred.

George looked offended and muttered "I didn't even do anything!"

"Oh, sorry George. Fred, leave Ron alone!" Molly looked apologetically at George and shouted a Fred.

As Ron closed the window he noticed a group of people coming down the pathway to the house. "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes. Harry said "Er... we are the British, mate."

"Oh yeah! So we are!" Ron replied, laughing. He looked at Hermione rolling her eyes and suddenly said "Hermione? Are those... _boobs?!"_

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing a dull shade of red. 

"That was rather inappropriate, mate!" Harry said, trying not to laugh.

The people that had been walking down the pathway had reached the house by this time and there was a loud knock at the door. "Stand back! I know Ninjitsu!" shouted Arthur as he leapt to the door and opened it, standing like a Kung Fu fighter. Then he realised it was his boss.

"Oh good afternoon, Sir," Arthur said, straightening his robes. "What can we do for you today?"

Tonks was standing behind the Minister laughing hysterically at Arthur but trying not to let her boss notice her. Remus noticed that Tonks was standing outside and immediately tried to hide. He got in the cupboard, not realising Molly was also in there and he said "Who knew this would feel so... squishy?" Molly slapped him and they fell out of the cupboard together and landed in a pile on the floor with the lollipops Fred had been looking for earlier.

"So it was you that had them Remus!" Fred shouted, diving over Molly and Remus to get the lollipops. Arthur turned round to see what was going on and found Remus lying on top of Molly with Fred on top of them both. "Friendship equals over!" Arthur said to Remus, laughing as Remus tried to shove Fred off of him so he could get up and get off of Molly.

"No! My lollipops!" Fred shouted as they were knocked out of his hand and wedged themselves under the cupboard door. Fred dived after them, trying desperately to pull the lollipops out from under the door.

Arthur was still laughing hysterically, as was Tonks, but the Minister was looking rather confused by everything. "Do come in, Minister!" Arthur managed to say, offering the Minister a chair. "Welcome to the Mad House!" he added as the Minister sat down, looking rather bewildered by everything.

Remus stood up and helped Molly up, then went to help Fred get his lollipops out. Molly got a few bags of crisps and sweets out and put them on the table for the Minister. "Oh sweet niblets!" he said, helping himself to several handfuls at once.

Tonks had managed to stop laughing by this time and was sitting in a chair, completely out of breath from laughing so much. Arthur on the other hand was still laughing hysterically at Fred and Remus. "Pull yourself together man!" she said to Arthur as he fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. 

Percy had been upstairs in his room the whole time and he was being disturbed by the amount of noise coming from downstairs so he entered the kitchen and said "What's all this tomfoolery?!" which of course made Arthur laugh even more. 

George decided it was appropriate to say, "Eh Tomayto Tomahto," which only made Arthur and Tonks laugh even more than they previously had been.

Molly looked up at Percy and smiled "Well basically Fred lost his lollipops and Ron realised we're British, your father knows Ninjitsu, the Minister likes niblets and Remus fell on top of me, we found the lollipops and now they're stuck!"

Percy looked completely confused when Fred decided to add to his mother's story by saying "And for the millionth time! I can't get it up!"

Tonks and Arthur looked at one another and started laughing again. Remus said "Well I'm not going to help you Fred!" as he started laughing as well. 

"Ewwww! Not in that sense!" Fred said, laughing as well.

Hermione looked around the room at everyone laughing hysterically at random things and rolled her eyes at them all. She suddenly said "Why don't we play eye-spy? It's a muggle game but it should keep us all occupied for a while and hopefully stop the laughing…"

Everyone agreed and Hermione was chosen to be the first person to spy something. "I spy with my little eye….. Something beginning with D!"

"Door?" said Fred, still trying to get his lollipops out from under the doorframe. 

"Nope." Hermione was looking out of the window so everyone else apart from Fred also looked out of the window.

Ginny said "Er guys? Where'd that dinosaur come from?"

"Dinosaur! You got it Ginny!" Hermione said, laughing. "I really don't know when it got here but it looks hungry…"

Harry laughed, recognising the prank as being one similar to the one used during a Quidditch match by Draco Malfoy. He opened the front door and fired a flipendo knockback jinx at it and it fell in half, one half being Draco and one being Luna. "Hey Harry!" Luna said, smiling and getting to her feet, "My nargle senses are tingling."

"There's nargles around here?" Harry asked, laughing at Draco struggling to get up.

"Yeah…" Luna said, helping Draco up, then walking over to a plant pot and getting a nargle out. "I told you!" she smiled, and then said to the nargle "Can I keep you?"

The nargle made a small purring sound and Luna hugged it tightly. "My nargle!" she said, smiling. Draco rolled his eyes at her and laughed.

Suddenly Draco realised he had left his pants in the dinosaur costume and said to Harry who happened to be standing next to it "Can you hand me my pants?"

Harry looked at Draco and then wished he hadn't done. He said "I could have lived my whole life without that image in my head," then handed Draco his pants back, trying to shake the image out of his mind.

Molly laughed, and then suddenly asked "Why can I smell something burning?"

"You forgot your bun in the oven!" Arthur replied and Tonks was in hysterics again.

Molly hurried back inside to take the bun out of the oven and the rest of the people followed her so that they were all back around the dining table. 

The Minister had picked up a magazine and was reading it quietly to himself when he suddenly asked "What does areola mean?"

Tonks, who had only just managed to calm herself down from the last laughing fit, was once again laughing hysterically. Remus looked at her and laughed as well, wondering how she managed to have enough energy to laugh like that for so long.

George threw a dictionary at the Minister and said "Find it yourself! I'm not explaining it!" and looked down at Fred still wrestling with his lollipops. "Well, he's no contortionist, but..." George laughed "He certainly seems to be able to bend when he needs to get his lollipops unstuck!" he laughed again.

Fred glanced at George and said "Well it's surprisingly hard to unstuck these lollipops!"

"If you give me a galleon I'll unstick them for you," George said, smiling at his brother.

"But I only have two Knuts left!" Fred whined, checking his pockets for more money.

"Ok 2 knuts and a lollipop?" George offered

"Ok 2 knuts and a lollipop!" Fred agreed ad George helped him to unstick his lollipops while the rest of the room ate toast and butter.


End file.
